Kingdom Hearts Eternal Radiance
by Malevolent Dreamer
Summary: With Orginization XIII destroyed, it seems as though peace will last forever. But that can't be possible, can it? A new evil is stirring, only this time, Sora and his friends aren't around to save the day...


**.:.Prelude.:.**

Evil is stirring. Evil is always stirring. With Xemnas destroyed, it was only a matter of time before a new threat arose. But who would think, after all the trouble that the Keybearers had gone through to abolish Organization XIII, that another group of Nobodies would rise in their stead with full intentions on completing their work?

A little over a year after the fall of Organization XIII, its sole surviving member, Marluxia, thought to have been eliminated by Sora when he lost his memories in Castle Oblivion, began collecting followers. Pawns to complete the Organization's 'noble' work. These new Nobodies possessed special skills and strengths, much like the original Organization Members. 

For a few months, Marluxia was in complete control. If he requested something be done, the new Nobodies saw to it that it was done. Upon recruiting a fourteenth member into this new Organization, however, the balance tipped. The Nobodies turned on Marluxia, claiming he wasn't doing what was in their best interest to make whole Kingdom Hearts and return them and other Nobodies like them to their former glories. They made sure Marluxia was eliminated this time, and a new leader stepped up. The newest member of the Organization.

Stronger even than Xemnas, this Nobody fashioned a new plan. Combining the skills of all of the Organization Members, the Leader disconnected Destiny Islands and Disney Castle from the rest of the Worlds and constructed barriers to keep out visitors from other worlds, this locked the Keybearers in their worlds, and ensured that they would not get in the way of the new Organization.

With Sora, Mickey, Riku, and Kairi out of the way, the Organization was free to move about the remaining worlds, transforming innocent bystanders into heartless and taking those that produced Nobodies into their ranks, to control them.

With the Organization growing stronger and nobody stepping forward to challenge them, they were ready to continue the legacy of Organization XIII.

**.:.Introduction.:.**

An entry from the new Organization Leader's journal.

_There was something different about this boy. The way he walked, the way he examined things, but, mostly, the way his heart resisted every attack I made on it. What made him so strong? Why could I not penetrate the mind of this child while every other **adult** had fallen victim to my plan without a fight. What made him unique?_

I tried not to let it bother me. He was just a boy after all and I would have him for my own. He would possess a powerful Nobody, if only he would take the bait. But he wasn't. I had no choice but to use force. Even then he would not come easily.

"What do you want from me? I'm just a child." The boy's pleas were frantic, panicked almost, as he stood with his back against the wall, a frightened eye on the weapon in my hand. It wasn't my own weapon, but a sword that had been lying on the road.

I didn't answer him. It would have done him no good to know, and he didn't ask again. That wasn't what shocked me. What shocked my was what happened next. 

Standing there, in the streets of Traverse Town's third district, I got ready to take him by force. But, as I swung the sword in my hands down towards the boy, he threw up his arms in defense and my sword was blocked by something metal.

It took a moment for me to realize what it was, but, as I stared, the lines of the Keyblade in the boy's hands became apparent to me.

A Keyblade!

This boy was a keybearer! It was no wonder he was so resilient. He looked as shocked as me. Apparently he had never used it before.

I left the boy there, in the streets. It was not the time for possessing Keybearers, not yet.

The question that has worried me, however, is, if there is this one Keybearer, how many more are around besides the four locked in their own worlds? How many would become Keybearers before the end?

It is not a question I can answer, not yet. I will find out in time.

**.:.Plot.:.**

This new Organization's power was unimaginable. How could any person or group of people get rid of the heroes of the universe? How could they so easily demolish the peace that the Keybearers had worked so diligently to restore to the worlds?

People's hope for salvation was faltering. It seemed no one would come to the rescue. No one would restore the peace that had seemed to flash past. 

Help would come from an unexpected place this time. A new breed of Nobody had stepped forward, out of the shadows. Not Nobodies, very fittingly they were called 'Non-beings'. They weren't Nobodies because they lacked the bodies that it took to become nobodies. (Explained in depth in the Resistance sector).

They had formed a group known as the Resistance. They dressed in the same garb as the Organization Members, but in white, to symbolize hope for the people. The sought out the Keybearers existing outside Destiny Islands and Disney Castle.

These Non-beings also possessed powers of their own and could travel the Corridors of Darkness to get from place to place. They brought hope to the people, foiling the plans of the Organization on many occasions. But they could not destroy the Organization on their own. Hence the collecting of the Keybearers.

But is it enough?

Is the strength of the Keybearers and the Non-beings enough to stop this new and stronger Organization?

The battle between the Darkness and the Light rages on.

May the Light preserve its Eternal Radiance.


End file.
